Immortal Journey
by doughthewolf221
Summary: After a year of training, Riven has to prove whether she's worthy to become the new Demigod.


**(The setting of this story was written about Irelia and Riven's immortal skins. [Divine sword Irelia] [Valiant sword Riven] )**

It's been years ever since the last person was accepted as a worthy apprentice to bestow a fragment of the power of the Dragon king. That last person was Irelia, the same person that has been training Riven for the big day ever since she was chosen as a potential subject. She has been under Irelia's guidance for a year now and in an hour's time, she would have to prove her worth. If she fails, she will be banish from the temple forever.

**-Knock Knock Knock-**

"Come in."

"Hey, just dropped by to check on you. How are you feeling?" Irelia asked, sitting down beside Riven on the floor.

"Nervous." Riven sighed. "It feels like only yesterday when you chose me to be your student and now, here I am."

"You've been training for this for a year, Riven. There's nothing to be nervous about." Irelia said in a soothing voice in hopes of reassuring her.

"I know. I just… I'm just afraid I'd let you down." Riven confessed, letting out a deep breath of air that she had unknowingly kept in.

"Don't be." Irelia encouraged. Placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes as she said, "I have faith in you. The day I saw _you_ at the arena, the way you fought so elegantly like nothing was holding you back. I knew you were the right person for this. That's why I chose you." The demigod smiled. Riven looked away, hiding her blush. That smile alone was enough to soothe her tensed nerves.

"Okay. Thank you, Irelia."

"I'll see you at judgement room later." Irelia said before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

"I would like to thank everyone for coming down today. As we all know, there has yet to be a mortal worthy of being granted the great power of the Dragon king for years now." Jax announced. "Today might be the day a new demigod might surface. As the last demigod, Irelia, has chosen someone to be her student. An honour not easy to attain. May we all welcome, Riven!" Jax stood up, gesturing towards the entrance of the judgement room. Applause and cheers filled the room as Riven walked in, her rune sword in hand and donning red armour.

"Today's fight will be a little different from the usual. Since Irelia has spoke greatly of this warrior, she will not be fighting against three of the best students in this temple. Rather, she will be facing me. Should she fail, she will be banish from this temple forever."

The Crowd roared in agreement.

Riven looked around the room, suddenly feeling more anxious at the amount of eyes watching her. She scanned the room, looking for her Master. Irelia met her gaze and smiled, nodding her head in encouragement.

'You can do this.'

Riven took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the upcoming fight. The crowd went silent as Jax vacated his throne, walking down the steps as he twirled his glowing staff.

"The first one to fall loses." Lee sin reminded as he stood in between the fighters. "Ready?"

Riven got into her stance, nodding once. Jax did the same.

"FIGHT!"

Irelia watched as Jax rushed towards Riven, twirling his staff above his head before leaping forward. Riven dodged the attack smoothly, her sword at the ready as Jax brought his staff down. She countered his attack, shoving him backwards before finally striking. The fight went on the same for a few minutes, both parties not landing any crucial strikes. Riven knew that if this were to keep up, her body would be too exhausted to continue. Jax is known for his capability to withstand long fights so Riven had to come up with something. She spun and swung her blade twice at Jax to distract him, before leaping into the air – bringing her sword down for the final blow. But, Jax had anticipated this move and countered it by pivoting his staff upwards hitting Riven's stomach hard, knocking the air out of her lungs. The crowd howled excitedly as Riven kneeled on the ground, clutching her sword tightly like it was her lifeline, coughing heavily as she tried to breathe. In the midst of regaining her composure, Jax charged at her. Irelia watched in horror, knowing that Riven would not be fast enough to counter his attack. Then, the crowd gasped as Riven's blade began to glow. Irelia stared in awe as the glow started tracing up Riven's entire body, her black hair turning white.

"Impossible." Irelia muttered in shock.

With a burst of energy, Riven sent a shockwave from her sword into Jax's direction that sent him flying.

"HALT!" Lee sin bellowed, rushing towards Jax's unmoving body on the ground. He was out cold. "Jax is down! Riven wins!"

The crowd broke into cheers and applause.

Irelia rushed towards Riven in time to catch her falling body as her leg gave way to the exhaustion.

"You did it!" Irelia congratulated, unable to keep her happiness down. "You did it, Riven! I'm so proud of you!"

"I d-did it?" Riven asked breathlessly, her chest heaving heavily as she struggled to breathe.

"Yes, you did. Jax is out cold."

* * *

Riven collapsed down onto her bed, sighing in relief as her body collided with the soft mattress.

_'I did it, I actually did it. I'm crowned as the new demigod.'_ Riven thought, her mind still catching up with the fact that she actually defeated Jax.

"Did I not say that you could do it?" Irelia chuckled, sitting down on the foot of Riven's bed.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that I'm actually a demigod now." Riven responded. Switching her position so that she was sitting up.

"I'm proud of you." Irelia smiled, sounding like a Mother that had just witnessed her child graduate from school. It was then that Riven noticed her close they were, their faces inches apart. Irelia's breath hitched when Riven leaned forward and kissed her. It lasted a few seconds before Riven pulled back and met her eyes.

"Thank you for choosing me. For guiding me. For _everything._"

Irelia reached her hand up and pulled Riven back forward, kissing her hard as she giggled.

**Author's note : This is my first attempt at writing a fight scene so please go easy on me. (Lmfao) A viewer of mine by the name lilium suggested that I wrote a story about Irelia and Riven's immortal skin, so here you go.**


End file.
